The present invention generally relates to electronic games. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable, hand-held electronic device for playing a game of chance.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,386 a patent was granted to the present Applicant as a co-inventor for a method of playing a dice game. The object of the dice game generally comprises accumulating a score by adding points determined by random throws of a plurality of dice. A schedule of points is provided for one or a plurality of particular predetermined marking(s) on a single die or for three matching dice, and players in turn accumulate scores by removing a single die showing the particular predetermined marking and/or by removing the three matching dice from the plurality of dice. The remaining dice (or die) are then thrown for additional scoring. A player may score based on the numbers showing on the upward face or the bottom face of the dice (when "bottoms" is called prior to throwing the dice). A player "busts" when no three matching dice are thrown or when no no die showing the predetermined marking is thrown, and loses all points scored on that turn. The present invention comprises an electronic device for playing the game of the aforementioned patent.